especial de navidad
by eljefe2000
Summary: una fiesta de navidad en el multiverso, muchos amigos y gente bebiendo por todas partes, ademas de una sorpresa que dejara boquiabiertos a mas de uno, los héroes creen que esto no puede arruinarse...al menos para ellos si ya que no solo esta eso en navidad si no que hay...¡Muérdago por todas partes!- parejas principales: luffyxnami, Satoshixkasumi, beastboyxraven, soraxkairi.
1. el comienzo

Jefe: Arregla eso, y ten cuidado

Daxter: Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, recuerda es navidad tiempo de estar con familia y amigos

Jefe: Lo sé, lo que pasa es que después de todo lo que hemos vivido aun podemos celebrar las festividades

Oswald: En eso tiene razón… pero como consiguió el permiso del portal para trar a todos nuestros amigos

Jefe: Larga historia

Flash back

Jefe: Por favor siempre tengo que celebrar en un mundo diferente no puedo celebrar una vez con todos juntos

Portal: y que gano yo

Jefe: Por favor

Portal: De acuerdo pero después de año nuevo deben volver a sus mundos, jefe, recuerde que debe estar feliz es navidad

Jefe: lo sé, gracias por el permiso

Fin del flash back

Guilmon: Mira Takato como está quedando

Takato: Guilmon, mejor ayúdame en la cocina que apenas y podemos con tanta comida que necesitamos

Jefe: Es cierto somos muchos

En la cocina trabajaban sin descanso Takato, Guilmon, Sanji, beastboy y brook de pokemon que se ofreció a ayudar, poniendo los adornos estaban oswald, sora, Donald, goofy, joe, gomamon, Koushiro, Tentomon, satoshi y pikachu

Jefe: Todo es muy divertido

Mundo real, lejos del cuerpo animesco del jefe, (N/A: el jefe al viajar a los mundos usa un cuerpo que no es el suyo, por eso es virtualmente inmortal y puede aumentar o reducir su edad)

Jefe: Esto no puede ser mejor, en el mundo irreal la pasare con todos mis amigos y en el mundo real la pasare con mi mama esto no puede ser mejor (sonriendo)

Multiverso, islas del destino lugar donde se celebrara la fiesta de navidad del jefe

Jefe: Ash… (No le presta atención) Ash… (Sigue sin prestarle atención) ¡Satoshi kétchum!

Ash: ¿Qué pasa jefe?

Jefe: Necesito que vengas a un lugar

Ash: Claro

Al llegar

Jefe: Veras esta isla es donde mi viaje comenzó por eso es que la elegí hace un rato sora, fue a distraer a Kairi y a riku para que no vinieran aquí

Ash: y yo como encajo veras ya todo está listo solo falta traer a los demás héroes, necesito que vallas en la nave gummy y les rocíes estos polvos de sueño y los traigas o puedes convencer los para que vengan llévate a cinco personas que quieras para que te ayudan

Ash: si

Jefe: pikachu no vale es default

Ash: De acuerdo, me llevare a Donald, goofy, joe con gomamon, Takato con Guilmon, y brock

Jefe: Vale llévate la nave gummy

Ash: si

Después de contarle la misión a sus compañeros partió

Daxter: Jefe… cuando les dirá la sorpresa

Jefe: En la fiesta, será una gran sorpresa

Daxter: Vaya que se van a sorprender

Continuara

**Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados.**


	2. la sorpresa

Después de que satoshi regresara con los héroes y sus amigos, ya habían llegado todos los invitados sora trajo a Kairi y a riku… era momento de la sorpresa del jefe

Jefe: Les tengo una sorpresa… que a muchos no les agradara (Nervioso)

Sora K: ¿Qué es jefe?, (Pensando) que los demás lo tomen bien

Jefe: Pues verán es este… pasen (Nervioso)

Vijucaani: Al fin puedo salir, que tienen todos porque esa cara de asombro es navidad tiempo de paz y hombres de buena voluntad

Jefe: No la cages (Con colmillos)

Mickey: Bromeas este sujeto nos ha hecho daño a todos

Jefe: Pero es parte de mi

Todos: Que

Jefe: Verán hace años me aburría mucho entonces decidí inventar un ser tan poderoso que fuera mi amigo y protector, pero como todo lo que creo termino saliendo mal y el termino siendo corrompido por la oscuridad desde entonces somos enemigos

Anti-jefe: Y yo solo soy lo que el jefe no deja salir

Jefe: Todo el odio que le tengo a este soquete… si eres eso (señalando a vijucaani)

Vijucaani: A quien le llamas soquete remedo de dios

Jefe: Por lo menos estoy vivo y no naci de una hoja de papel y tengo sangre real y no tinta en las venas

Anti-jefe: genial una pelea entre bakas

La anti-forma del jefe es igual a el único cambio son sus ojos negros y que saca un humo negro de su cuerpo

Jefe: No solo vinieron ellos ahora que lo recuerdo

Jefe o: Ya empezaba a fastidiarme… hola

Jefe: A si seme olvidaba pero bueno lo bueno es que lo lograste

Jefe o: Solo por un pelo, tienes una selva ahí adentro (Burlándose)

Jefe: Perdón, que dijo es buena idea sacar planes de la nada

Jefe o: Golpe bajo

Sora: ¿Desde cuando ustedes se llevan tan bien?

El jefe y el jefe oscuro se miran y se empiezan a reír

Jefe: ¿Desde cuándo nos llevamos tan bien?

Jefe o: Desde siempre eso es algo torpe de preguntar

Con el último comentario ambos estaban tirados sacando humo de los chichones que les hizo sora

Sora: Decían (Con el puño)

Jefe o: Qué digo que eres la persona más lista que conozco

Jefe: Y te ves muy hermosa hoy

Jefe o: Si radiante

Con eso se fue a sentar al muelle

Anti-jefe: Sora me da miedo

Jefe: Y tú no tienes que vivir con sus arranques de ira

Des pues todos los malo llegaron y todos estaban festejando pero no se dieron cuenta de algo alguien estaba por darles una sorpresa a nuestro héroes, y unos cuantos envés de festejar como gentes normales estaban… digamos que no eran normales

Jefe: Y con esto te he derrotado

Jefe o: Imposible como me derrotas si yo estaba usan a Luffy y tu a brook estoy seguro que haces trampa

Jefe: Por algo me dicen jefe, nadie me derrota en estos juegos

Anti-jefe: Imposible nos ha derrotado a todos

Koushiro: ¿Cómo es posible que tengamos luz en un lugar asi?

Jefe: Use mis poderes

Koushiro: Genial

Afuera alguien planeaba algo

Continuara…


End file.
